Midnight Shadows
by Domitori
Summary: The Fairy Courts have been in another war in which Niall and Irial both die, but now they have been reincarnated (along with Bananach and Gabe) and now the other Courts are helping the 2 Dark Fairies in order to restore order to the choas that was left after The War.
1. MS 1: Mahogany

**Hi guys! So here's my newest and first story on this site! I hope you like! It's a fanfic of Wicked Lovely's Irial and Niall although I think allot of it I'm probably going to write from Iri's POV so yep enjoy! ^.^**

**WARNING: Yaoi, gay, IrialxNiall nu like, nu read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Iri, Niall, Gabe or Bananach! They all belong to Melissa Marr!**

* * *

Mahogany

Irial stepped into the bar slowly, but confidently. The fairy king had an aura that scared yet attracted glances from the humans in the club-both women and men alike. He smiled when he saw his fairies enjoying themselves, then raking a hand through his midnight black hair he looked for Gabriel. He walked toward Gabriel, whos glamour this time was still the same he always used -a tall man, muscled like a wrestler the only difference from other times was that his black hair was slightly longer. Irial walked toward Gabriel where he stood in a corner of the club. Irial he took a seat, his long legs stretching out in front of him. Irial leaned back, observing the humans dancing maniacally.

"Where is he?" Irial asked.

"His name is Niall, he is Bananach's son." answered the now sitting fairy, as he pointed at a young man. The young man was a fairy as well but unlike the two fairies talking this fairy had dark brown hair that was slightly curly, but silky as well. Whenever he moved the light would hit the boy's hair making his hair look magical. It took Irial's breath away.

"Bananach's?"

"Yes."

"You would think he would have black hair."

As he spoke Irial watched the fairy boy, still admiring his mahogany locks. Usually Irial did not go for brunettes -he preferred blonds -but for some strange reason Irial could not explain he seemed attracted to this boy. He saw that the boy was accompanied by some human girls and wondered who they were. Gabriel noticed Irial's attention was now on the girls but chose not to say anything about them.

"Mhm, and brown eyes instead of black too." Gabriel continued. Like the brown-haired fairy Gabriel did not have brown eyes, his were green, an eerie green that glowed in the dark. It was not anything special, all hounds had the same green eyes, but it was especially reserved for Hounds.

Irial continued to watch the boy with the lovely brown locks that he now seemed to crave. Irial took one last sip from his drink then he walked toward the boy, Gabriel watching him. He swayed through the crowd of sweaty humans and when he reached the boy, with one hand he spun him out of his dance to face Irial. With a smirk Irial moved a small curl from the younger fairy's face.

"Hello, love" Irial smiled when he saw the boy's look of surprise turn to a look of want. He could see the boy's throat trying to come up with something to say to the stranger in front of him and tried to not laugh when he saw him give up.

"H-hi."

The boy had a voice that was clear yet soft and sharp all at once. It reminded Irial of wind whistling down a dark alley. Hearing him speak Irial now was certain that the boy was a Gancanagh, like him. Only Gancanaghs have that voice, a voice that can cause anything to fear the owner or lust after him. Irial smiled and, tangling a hand in the boys soft curls he pulled his head back to where he was looking up at him with luscious, rosy lips parted. Irial, seeing the boy's parted lips and knowing he was waiting to be kissed, he closed the small distance between them and kissed him softly.

The boy jumped, startled but after a few seconds he kissed Irial back shyly. The two fairies kissed in each other's arms for a few more minutes. Irial then smiled against the boy's lips before pulling away. Niall tumbled against him trying to get back in their embrace. Irial chuckled softly, supporting the faint boy, and leaning in close, he whispered in his ear.

"Later, love, I promise we will finish."

And with that Irial left before the boy could even respond.

* * *

Outside the bar Gabriel walked along side his King watching him for anything unusual. He did not understand why Irial had walked up to the boy. Did he want him for himself? He could already tell this boy was going to cause more trouble than he was worth, but being the loyal Hound he was Gabriel did not question his King...out loud anyways. Irial knew what he was doing and if he ended up making a mistake Gabriel would still be beside his King, no matter what.

* * *

Niall sat down shakily at a table and reached out for a drink. He wasn't sure what had happened. Why had that man spoken to him? No, why did he kiss him? He knew he was a fairy but did he know him? Niall touched his swollen lips and laughed. He was just being paranoid. This was a club after all and that very attractive person had been a fairy. Fairies did whatever they wanted, they did not need a reason for what they did. Niall took a sip from his drink and smiled...it was probably nothing.

_But then what did he mean by later?_

* * *

Bananach stood outside, leaning against a tree, her black feathers getting stuck in the small cracks of the wood. She looked at her glistening nails, closing and opening her hand. Her nails reminded her of her son, his pretty brown eyes, the way they glistened was the way Niall's eyes looked when he was hungry, when she could not feed him. Now the Dark King was after him and Bananach did not want that unworthy King after her beautiful darling son. So now here she was waiting for the King to arrive. She cackled loudly spinning around.

"You'll have my Niall Iri, oh you'll have him...over your dead body."

* * *

**Haha Hi! I hope yall liked it, I think it's good but eh it might not be since it's my first story for this pairing. Well I will try to update soon and I would love to read your reviews since, believe it or not, they help me ALOT. So, See yah my Lovelies! **

**-Mattie**


	2. MS 2: Feathers

**SURPRISE! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I couldn't think of anything then suddenly...BAM! So many ideas I got confused! . But anyways here it is! I hope yall like it! And I will try to upload faster next time! Sooo REVIEW and tell me any ideas you have! Well see yah later My Lovelies!**

**-Mattie**

* * *

Feathers

Irial and Gabriel were heading home, each fairy absorbed in their own thoughts, when they saw Bananach. The fairy was beautiful with black waist long feathers as hair and midnight black eyes with galaxies of stars in the center. The raven fairy was leaning against a tall tree, twirling her hair around one finger flirtatiously and raking the other black clawed hand up and down the tree's bark. Irial smiled at the fairy, pleased to see her even though she always caused him so much trouble.

"Hello Bananach, you've been...quiet lately."

Bananach smiled back at him then walked toward the Dark King. She put a single hand on his shoulder as she walked around him, softly singing a lullaby about blood splattered fields and rotting roses.

"Yes I have…I've been…uh…tending to a certain fairy that I'm sure you've met."

Gabriel chuckled, showing sharp dog like fangs. He always seemed to find Bananach amusing, that is until she would attack. Irial grabbed the raven's wrist in one hand and spun her around away from his body.

"Yes, I have, just a few minutes ago actually. Lovely little Gancanagh he is, can't help but wonder who his father might be."

Bananach swayed from side to side as she hummed the soft tune. She tilted her head and walked back to the tree and jumped up, landing on a thick branch. The fairy sat, still humming, choosing her words carefully-since fairies could not lie. If she told him who her lover was what would Irial do? Would he kill her son? At last she turned back to Irial a sweet smile on her black painted lips.

"He is all mine, I raised him, by myself, so he has no father, just me. And you can't have him either."

Irial glanced at the Hound, sensing there might be a fight. He wondered why Bananach was hiding her lover's identity, or maybe she really did not have one. She was one of the first fairies to exist, there had to be weird things about her. He looked back up at the crazed fairy.

"Why? I could take care of him, make him powerful. Don't you want the best for your child?"

Bananach jumped down with a growl and grabbed Irial by the throat. Then bringing her face close to his, she spoke to him angrily.

"Stay. Away. From him!" She hissed at Irial, seeming more cat-like than bird-like. "You will just hurt him…you and your stupid fairies. I will not allow you to control him and use him for your own needs and wants."

With that, Bananach snapped at Irial's face and left with fairy speed leaving behind a few dark, black feathers. Irial breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Irial then smirked, straitening his shirt. Irial then turned toward his present residence and walked home with Gabriel slightly behind him.

"Well, that went well."

* * *

Later that same night the Dark King laid in his bed, his arms behind his head. He listened to the soft scratch of the oak tree's branches against the window, thinking about his Gancanagh. Irial chuckled realizing that he now referred to Niall as his. He rolled over on his side, a barn owl hooting quietly in the distance.

_Why had Bananach been so secretive about Niall's father? Maybe in one of Bananach's fits of rage she had killed him._ He rolled his eyes.

_How absurd, that raven thinks she can protect my Gancanagh as insane as she is. I'm going to hurt him?!_

Irial laughed out loud, standing up off the bed, the black sheets falling to the floor.

"No point in laying here, might as well go visit my little Niall. Hurt him? Who could hurt such a sweet thing?"

Irial walked to his walk-in closet and slipped a black silk shirt over his head. He smiled darkly, tying his shoe laces up.

_I'll kill anything that hurts my Gancanagh._

* * *

Irial unlocked the window then slid it up, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once inside he looked around, observing the room, learning as much as he could about his Gancanagh. Guessing from the many stuffed animals, Niall was a sweet, still innocent despite his age, boy. Niall also had posters of the GazettE, a band Irial himself enjoyed, and posters of that type of cartoon, what was it called? Anime. He smiled, pleased that they had things in common. The King walked toward Niall's bed, noticing the guitar leaning against a desk with a white laptop on top. Irial sat by the fairy boy, reaching out a hand to carres his Gancanagh's cheek softly.

_He's so much better than I thought he was._

Irial moved a strand of that luscious, mahogany hair out of the Gananagh's face. Niall shifted slightly, pulling his blanket closer before opening dark brown eyes to look up at Irial. Irial looked at him and almost laughed out loud when Niall smiled sleepily at him. The boy closed his eyes again before realizing that a stranger was in his room. Niall sat up quickly, scooting as far away from Irial as he could.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Irial reached out to grab the fairy boy and pull him closer. Irial moved a strand of Niall's hair behind his small ear, feeling the boy trembling under his hands. Irial smiled when he saw a flicker of recognition pass across the boy's brown eyes. Niall tried, unsuccessfully, to pull away from Irial before clearing his voice nervously.

"You're the guy from the bar."

Niall's eyes widened suddenly and tried to pull away harder.

"A-are you some type of stalker?"

Irial had been watching the Gancanagh struggle, a soft smile on his lips, longing to kiss Niall's sweet lips. Seeing Niall's fear when he realized he had met Irial before had made Irial feel angry. Well, not angry exactly, more like frustrated. _Why would his Gancanagh fear him?_ Irial sighed and stood up, walking a little ways from Niall.

"You're afraid of me. Why? I would never hurt you."

Irial looked back at the boy, his eyes now cold. Niall looked back at him, his throat struggling to find the right words. He looked around at his room, noticing the open window.

"I don't know you, off course I would be afraid."

Irial walked back to the boy and lifted a hand, as if he were to touch him, but chose not to and put his now fisted hand back down to his side.

"If you knew me would you fear me?"

Niall looked down, wondering if Irial had asked him a trick question. He looked at his hands, at the finger with an almost invisible scar.

"Maybe…I don't know, it depends what type of person you are."

Niall looked up at Irial's cold black eyes and smiled shyly.

"Wanna be friends?"

Irial couldn't help but chuckle at Niall's innocent expression. He noticed that the boy tilted his head just like his mother.

_Well at least now I'm sure she's his mother._

"Very well then, dear Niall. I shall come pick you up tomorrow, and we shall get to know each other."

Irial smiled and bowed at the Gancanagh, then turned to leave. Niall watched the King, seeing wings with inky black feathers unfold from his back, causing him to gasp. Irial turned back again, checking the boy was not hurt, then seeing he was just surprised by Irial's wings he stepped out of the window and flew away into the night.

* * *

Niall sat in his bed, still not sure if what had happened was a dream or not. He groaned and let himself fall back against his bed and draped an arm across his face.

_Who was that guy? I mean, he was attractive and all but still! And why in the world was he here?_

He groaned again, turning on his side then remembered what the fairy had said.

"I would never hurt you."

_Fairies can't lie…so I guess its fine to go with him tomorrow._

Niall sighed, closing his eyes.

_I'll just try to be care full._

A while after Niall was finally able to fall back to sleep, his thoughts still full of the fairy with the black feathered wings.

* * *

_So he did come._

Bananach sat nestled in a tree outside her son's room, watching him ponder the Dark King. She tilted her head, her black talons tapping against the tree next to her.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left him._

Bananach had had to leave Niall in order to protect him from…something. She could never remember. It did not matter, she had to protect him so she had left him one day when he had been sleeping. Bananach didn't want to abandon her beautiful baby, but if it meant protecting him she would do anything…even kill the King.

_You won't hurt my child, Irial. I'll kill you before that ever happens._


End file.
